beyond the grave
by frogyjoe
Summary: ORIGANAL STORY NOT TO MUCH TO DO WITH UNDEAD this is the story of Sam, Dylan, Kelly and Elijah and an apocalypse happens and the ultimate game of survival begins.


**Beyond the grave **

**Written by; **Rory Trebes

**Thanks to; **Robert Muchamore for inspiring me (writer of the cherub series)

Day1: the beginning

Sam-It was one of those normal boring school days, and then it happened, the apocalypse. When you're around five ish you actually believe there's, let's say… a monster is in your cupboard or zombies are real but we didn't believe that any more so when it happened we'll… it took us by storm. We were in Mr Tuckey's class listening to some dumb thing about the moon when I heard a low groaning noise by the door I swivelled around, there staring right at me was a pale, white eyed, face pressed against the glass he was wearing a ripped blue top riddled with holes, on his top was a nametag saying 'Charles'. Well 'Charles' was the whole cause of the apocalypse, he was a nuclear scientist designing a new thing that could replace electricity but it went horrifically wrong. As I stared at this haunting figure more people like him appeared wearing ripped lab coats with labels that had their names on them, then the doorknob started turning slowly. "Mr Tuckey, a man called Charles and a whole bunch of people in lab coats is at the door" "Ha-ha! Don't be silly Ramsbottom…" I hate it when people address me by my last name; I used to get teased about until I started shoving my antagonists into school rubbish bins, after that people didn't tease me and I developed a nickname 'trashcan Sam' "Charles works at the nuclear plant h…" he was interrupted by the creak of the door opening and into the classroom stumbled a small group of those haunting figures. Mr Tuckey was obviously surprised to see one of them wearing a name tag saying 'Charles' "go… good eve…evening Charles I… it's great to have you he…here" stuttered Mr Tuckey, Charles stared straight at him but seemed not to see him and his only reply was a low mumbling groan. Then they all sniffed hard in perfect unison then they started stumbling toward the nearest desks. The people on the desks closest to the zombies started giving them questioning looks, a girl called Nyra was closest to the zombies she was the smartest in the class and shamed everyone who got less than an A in tests unless it was her two dweeb friends Veronica and Lee Chin, I was considered the best sports player in every class I've been in because I'm strong and fast but when it came to tests well… my best score was a B+ (but even that was a one in a million). I've always hated Nyra but what happened next was gruesome. Charles lunged forward and tore at her flesh with sharp, horrifically long finger nails, Nyra screamed so loud I thought my eardrums would bleed as his fingernails pierced her skin and ripped some of her flesh off from the bone, as blood squirted everywhere a different zombie sniffed deeply, scrambled his hands about on the floor until his hand touched the chunk of flesh, then it grabbed it and stuffed in its mouth. As if it had been an unspoken signal the other zombies surged forward and started biting the people on the closest desks, the six bitten children (including Nyra) started turning a pale gaunt green, the smell of rotten flesh grew stronger (it had entered with the zombies) their nails and teeth grew gruesomely long and sharp as they rotted and yellowed as if the hadn't brushed their teeth in fifty years, their eyes rolled to the back of their skulls and they stood up and advanced. The room erupted into ear drum bursting screams, even Mr Tuckey hid under his desk and cried big sobbing cries and wailed pitifully. As more children were bitten and turned into zombies the so far survivors (only nine out of twenty) got the idea, escape no matter what. Some people tried to plough right through these grizzled beings to no avail, some people smashed and jumped out the window but some were zombieafied before they could jump and some where zombieafied by the zombies outside, but me and my friend Stanley had a different idea. We rushed to the air ducts opened the grate and I started climbing into it but zombies were stumbling swiftly towards us; even zombies were reaching down to reveal the cowering Mr Tuckey. As I got in the air duct I swivelled round and started helping Stanley up but the zombies grabbed him and to my gruesome, horrible, horrific, surprise started tearing him in half I stared at him with horrified eyes as blood sprayed me and the zombies clothes, then with a last heave, a last shower of blood and a sickening crack my friend was ripped in half. I still held on with a vice grip of horror and looked deep into my friend dark brown eyes he had a soundless scream of pain frozen on his tear stained face, then one of the zombies bit him and I realised what was happening and I let go of him then I realised he was holding on to me. He made the ugly transformation and snarled at me spraying me with saliva I screamed (something very rare) and leaped backwards into the air duct. I faced my used to be friend; he scrambled his nails on the smooth metal and slowly inched towards me. He lunged out and grabbed my leg and pulled himself towards me, thinking quickly I kicked his jaw; it snapped and he let go of me and said "diiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee" that totally got me freaked and I kicked out and hit him and he fell out of the air duct. After thinking about all the terrible things that had happened today I crawled through the air duct and out through the hatch that opened onto the roof. I stood up and looked out at the zombie surrounded school; some people were watching from a safe distance, the zombies stared blankly, sniffed deeply and stumbled towards the worried onlookers. Whatever this was, it was only the beginning.

Day 1: dead or alive?

After the zombies cleared out in search of the onlookers I clambered down the side of the roof and when I reached the ground I ran. I ran as swiftly as the wind, bolting up the street like lightning. After 3 minutes I arrived at my destination, home. I opened the door ran in and shouted "zombies" but that frightful scream was stuck in my throat… their, in front of my scared, tear-filled eyes my parents were turning into zombies. Then I noticed the name tag on the zombie that had bitten them, my parents, "CHARLES" I snarled as I ran at him he looked at me blankly and groaned, I grabbed a frying pan off the blood stained kitchen and swung it at Charles head. I was surprised to see his head came straight of, his body fell backwards and his landed two feet away, I looked down at his body, laughed and said "hey Charles, are ya dead or alive" but my victories smirk was quickly turned upside down as his body twitched. I couldn't believe my eyes as Charles decapitated body stood up, turned around, scrambled with his hands for his head, picked it up and stuck it back on his headless neck. He snarled a gut bursting snarl and did a loping run at me, but I turned around and ran… strait into my, 'new and improved' zombie parents, they lunged at me, I ducked and swiped my leg out and tripped my dad and ran out the door, Charles tried to chase me but he tripped over my dad and barrelled into my mum. I ran like there was no tomorrow, after a while I fell down crying in the middle of the road my life was ruined, my parents were dead… well in a way they weren't dead but what had happened to them was much, much worse than death. Ididn't release what happened everything went black…. I got home from school, had a milkshake, when my parents said that we were going tothe movies to watch 47 Ronin, we got in the car and drove to the cinema and as we got our tickets I heard loud footsteps, the sound got stronger as if a group of twenty people were walking towards me, then I remembered our town doesn't have a cinema and the movie 47 Ronin isn't out yet and my parents were zombiea… oh no, it's a dream. I opened my eyes in an instant and saw I was surrounded by a mob of zombies; I stood up and closed my eyes, so this is how I end.

Dylan-"ohh… a whole mob of them" I said as I pulled out my 22 pump action assault shotgun, I crept through the bushes commando crawling until I got into a good, close range but then I realised there was someone in the middle of the circle, "Great, I'm saving someone".

Sam-As I felt their hot sulphurous breath creep over my body and I prepared to die but then something totally unexpected happened, the zombie craning its head to bite me exploded in a flash of blood, dead tissue and guts then another one exploded then another then I heard a yelling voice from the bushes "dun, dun, dun, another one bites the dust yahoo dun, dun, dun, another one bites the dust yahoo and another down and another down another one bites the dust" as I heard this yelling voice sing zombies were exploding around me and I was getting covered with blood and guts. The gun shots and the singing ended abruptly and I was left ducking in a circle of blood and body parts, then through the mist of falling blood a male figure appeared he was about 5 1/2 foot and sturdily built he had dark green eyes with short and rough blondey brown hair he looked about 14 and had some sort of shotgun slung other his back, "my names Dylan, do you know how to shoot?"

"Yes, I used to practise with my dad's riffle, my names Sam". He studied me from head to two and murmured to himself in quite whispers then cleared his throat and declared "Sam" there was a dramatic pause "will you accept my offer, of an alliance"

"Yes, I do".

Dylan-"I must be mad" I muttered to myself as I trudged down the highway next to the other boy, normally the highway would be choked with cars but now the only cars on the road were parked or they were the few TV trucks driving into Glasgow to make a report on the zombie outbreak "complete idiots" I muttered as I pulled out my car keys.

Sam-Dylan suddenly veered off the road towards an army buggy with a roof mounted Browning machine gun. He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and clicked the open button, the buggy made a beeping noise; I stood there with my mouth aghast "is this yours?"

"Yep, it's what they use in the army, it was my dad's"

"Bloody hell, it's…" I didn't know what to say, you couldn't call it beautiful unless you were a psychopath because it had a Browning machine gun and bullet proof plating but in the circumstances… well it was perfect. As we speed down the highway I asked him how he learnt how to drive this beast, he replied "every time my dad got a holiday he let me learn to drive this bad boy"

"Isn't it illegal to drive if you're under 18?"

"Yes, but I live on a ranch next to opal forest and not many people go there, were do you live"

"21st blight street" suddenly his u turned and headed in the direction we just came "were are you going?"

"To get your dads rifle"

"He sold it"

"Shit!" he pulled another u turn "we'll have to go back to my house"

"Is that bad?"

"Very, there are a lot of them roaming around in the forest"

"Them?"

"Zombies" for the rest of the journey we were as silent as cornered mice. We finally rolled up a beaten track towards a big polished wooden house right on the edge of the forest "nice house"

"Thanks, but be prepared for trouble cos I don't want us to die".

Dylan-I unslung my 22 and cautiously advanced towards my house, as I crept forward towards the front door I heard a rustling in the bushes. I held out my hand to tell Sam to stop, he froze in an instant, well at least he listens I thought. I slowly aimed my 22 and then shot 2 shots into the bush; my shots were replied by a blood curdling scream then out stumbled a zombie with a freshly destroyed arm that was spewing out blood in a fountain. It still cried that horrible wail as it rushed towards us, I blew its brains out with one shot witch hit it right in the pie hole. As the rain of blood that surrounded cleared I trudged towards my door and kicked it open then marched inside gun raised, nothing, not one sound, I cautiously advanced through the hall but then I heard a sound on the staircase, instinctively I shot up and a rain of mouse guts fell down on top of us.

Sam-"Thanks" I said as I spat mouse guts and blood out of my mouth "My pleasure" Dylan replied sarcastically as he to wiped flesh off his lips. I followed him to a black door "this is it" he said as he opened the door grandly, I was expecting a room full of racks of shiny weapons but all I saw was your average fancy bathroom, "is this some kind of joke?" I shouted at him my face going red with rage but all he did was chuckle to himself "bad people could steal his weapons so he hid them"

"Where? Cos I highly doubt he hid them down the toilet" I flustered around the thought of being so blankly fooled by this normally serious boy "couldn't you just show me_" I was interrupted by him lifting one of the enormous tiles that decorated the floor as he pushed it aside It revealed a small stair case witch lead to a dark room with glinting objects, "well, well Dylan, you always surprise me.

Charles-as I strolled through the forest with my battalion of minions I saw the mangled body of one of my minions I moaned sadly as I saw what had caused it, the boy who rode the monster with the giant death stick on it's back and carried another death stick in his hands, then I realised the open door "he in there, eat him" my minions advanced.

Dylan-I flicked on the lights and strolled through the racks of various weapons until I reached one witch had a label saying 'snipers/rifles', "ahh… here it is" Sam surveyed the snipers and rifles with a keen eye looking for one that would be like his dads rifle "what model" I asked Sam

"I think it was some gauge 65 ml"

"Ok, I'm pretty sure it's on the_"

I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the bathroom, "what w…was tha…that?" Sam stuttered

"Down there" I heard a voice moan

"Zombies Sam, zombies."

Day 1: escape

Sam-Dylan unslung his gun and focused it on the entrance, "you get the gun, I'll hold them off"

"Ok" I replied, I got to work checking the models of his guns, the only problem, there was 25 different types. As I checked the weapons I heard gunshots and gut wrenching groans, I looked other my shoulder and my eyes were splattered with blood, my stomach turned upside down "Dylan" I mumbled

"Get the gun quick kid its hell other here" I sighed with relief "I mean it, I can't see a thing through all the blood in air" my mind clicked and I searched more franticly "98, 9, 30, 140 wow that's big, 65, 5_ wait, 65 that's it" I quickly grabbed the gun and rushed to Dylan's side and realised he was right, I couldn't see a thing, all that was there was a mist of blood with movements inside it and the occasional zombie that survived the random blasts I saw Dylan pause his random shooting and moved his hand "walk backwards but keep firing, I moved back and waited for something to happen as I shot, "nothings happe_"

I was interrupted by an explosion, an extremely blinding flash and an ear drum bursting sound. "How much does the candy floss cost?"

"3.00$ per bag"

"Ok, here you_"

"Wake up, wake up you stupid fool, ahh shiza!" my eyes snapped open to see Dylan shaking my shoulder and swearing in German "you never said you were German" I said as I smiled smugly up at him, his only reply was an annoyed frown and "lucky I didn't wake you by breaking your fingers" I sat up and looked at the destroyed stairs and dead bodies carpeting the floor "I see your up to your neck in renovation" I joked "hardy har har your so funny… not!. There's still a lot out there, they have us trapped like rats, surrounded, 100 to 1, kapesh?"

"Ok, got any more ammo, I'm nearly out"

"How are you so laid back, were pretty much doomed!"

"Relax, just throw a smoke grenade and then we can both make a brake away, simple" I picked up a apple of the bench and ate a bite savouring it's the flavour, "Sam, they can't see"

"Really, did Hitler come up from hell and tell you?" I asked in mock curiosity, before I knew what was happening, I was on the ground with my hands behind my back in an instant, I felt Dylan's boot on my back and I knew he would dislocate both my arms in a split second "Don't say that ever again, got that"

"Ok" I said trying to stop myself shaking he let me out of his hold and I got up and swung a punch he blocked it and got my arm in a position where he could snap it like a twig, "don't do that" he repeated as let go of me. "I know they can't see because when the first zombies came my dad told me that he would hold them off while I escaped, I ran for a little bit then turned back to see what happened. I peeked around the corner of the house and saw my dad covered in blood with a Gatling gun strap slung on his shoulder and a German luger pistol (nambo pistol) in his hand, bullet shells were flying everywhere, huh, he looked like a hero in a movie but then I saw one creep up behind him and bite him. I screamed, I swear I saw one of the zombies ears bleed, some of them fell to the ground with their hands covering their ears, and then my farther chased me. When I reached the top of the hill I tripped and rolled down to the river below, I scrambled up wearing a new suit of mud but fell over again onto some bright green moss, my zombieafied dad towered over me as he gazed right at me but didn't move. He sniffed deeply and wore a confused expression even though I stood out like a beacon three feet away from you at night time. That's when I realised they can't see, I grabbed his Gatling gun but as soon as I touched it he lunged at me as it made a clinking sound I instinctively shot, blasting his face with lead, I got sprayed with blood and brain tissue. After that I just ran, then I realised it was all the zombies fault so I went hunting for them"

"Bummer" I commented

"Why do I get the feeling you'll be the end of us" Dylan mumbled.

?-"aughhhhh" I groaned as I got into the ajar jeep door and jumped in one of the seats, as I did the jeeps keys fell from my pocket I gazed smoulderingly at the floor "so that's where they were"

Sam-I poked my makeup covered face out of the hatch, nothing, my bright yellow wig fell into my sight, I flicked it away from my face and climbed into the bathroom and got into position. I looked down the hallway, ten zombies massed with Charles at the back, "ok, this is the weirdest I've ever done" I stepped out into the hallway "olaa boy's" I said doing my most charming and kind smile, they stared at me with confused expressions, "ohh… you all are soooo… handsome and charming" I slurred "on opposite day" I whispered to myself. Charles shuffled to the front.

Dylan-I secretly sent a text on my phone and crept up the hatch and peeked round the corner and saw the zombie leader approaching Sam, my phone dinged and I looked at the reply to my text, "good… good, things are going to my plan"

Sam-as he approached me I said "you know you're a bastard. Time for revenge" I said with an evil smirk his face flashed with sudden realisation and he mumbled "no, no, nooo…"

"To late." Charles's ribcage ripped open as lead pounded his chest I looked around and saw Dylan pumping and shooting his shotgun with ultimate speed and skill, soon every last zombie was dead. "See Dylan, we'll live"

"I might, but you won't" before I knew what was happening he took out his iPhone and took a picture of me in my ridiculous 'distraction costume' "delete it" I instantly said "No" he giggled,

"Sometimes I really hate you" I whispered to no one in particular, I striped off my costume and removed the fake boobs witch were actually ammo pouches, now in my normal clothes I said "well at least you can't send it to anyone" he just laughed as if he'd fooled me, then I realised "they can't see!, you fooled me so you could get an embarrassing photo of me" I blushed bright red and this only made him laugh harder, he started rolling around on the ground cackling wildly "Ohh my ribs are starting to hurt" he gasped, his face started turning red from the lack of breathing then suddenly his laughing stopped and his face went deathly pale, he put his finger to his lips to tell me to be quite so I did as I was told and listened and I instantly heard someone stumbling down the stairs, "run into the forest by the porch"

"won't there be more zombies out there" but I was talking to the back of his head as he ran out the door.

Day 1: Kelly

Dylan-as I sprinted across the porch with zombies leaping and staggering to try and get in my way and kill me a stylish Volvo black jeep screamed round the corner in front of my house, as I reached the front door it was kicked open and I jumped in with Sam hot on my heels but going to the back door as he leaped in the driver put the pedal to the metal, I scooted over to the driver and gave the driver a quick kiss on the cheek "thanks" I said

"lucky I saved your arse Dylan"

"yes, yes I am" a smug, cheeky smile crept over my face.

Sam-"sorry to interrupt your loving and cherishing" I said as I stuck my head between the two front seats "but who the hell are you" my gaze turned to the chick driving the jeep, she had blond hair and blue eyes "my names Kelly" she replied in a neutral tone giving away nothing, her cold gaze swept over me as If she was analysing an opponent in a boxing match. As we drove along Kelly suddenly asked, "are you the stupid fool who dressed up as some fugly lady"

"you sent the photo to her!" I screeched he looked at me and his face went red as if he was trying not to laugh, I heard Kelly start laughing behind me and then it seemed the temptation was to great and he started cracking up "great, I'm stuck with two comedians" I muttered to myself. As we arrived at our destination I jumped out to see the house before me was practically a mansion, it was even bigger than Dylan's house, "wow" I breathed

"what, my parents were rich"

"no shit"

"but I had to go to girls only school"

"ohh…" I replied cheekily "is it because us boys are so charming and handsome, like me" I added evilly

"NO!," she replied hotly "it's just that all the girls are pussy's, the boys are tougher and more fun."

"ohh… really" I remarked with a grin, her leg flashed out and crashed into my guts I feel on my knees "no, it's just that at boy schools your aloud to do that" she replied icily, she strode to the front door and I got up only to be slapped on the back of my head "don't push my girlfriend like that she could slaughter you"

"I think I realised" Dylan strode to the front door giving me no choice but to follow. I strode around the lounge deep in thought and almost jumped out of my skin when Dylan entered the room "if you were trying to make her like you your score would be one out of ten"

"like you would know" I huffed

"she told me" he replied blankly, I stared at him gawping "you're like that!" I hissed furiously recovering from my shock "yes but I do it differently" I sniffed angrily "and I'm…" he said that word like it was the most important thing ever "tough…" I leapt at him bowling him onto one of the posh leather couches but he chucked me off and kneed me in the balls and made me take a punch to the gut. I sat on the couch with a newly black eye, my gut in agony and my balls feeling like there gonna fall off, Dylan stood in front of me with his ripped shirt slung over one shoulder his six pack on full display and to add to his intimidating look he had muscles witch were relatively big and a scar across his core, if what just happened hadn't happened the scar would have looked cool, "look Sam, you need to learn how to fight, your strong but you can't fight." I would have leaped at him if I could stand being humiliated again "I'm going to make you an offer, you can ever come to the underground gym with me and train how to fight and I'll give you a workout till the space between your finger nails bleed or… I can beat the crap out of you again except ten times worse. Your choice" he added with a mock grin "oh and by the way… the reason I said the beating you up part was because your trying to make her like you and…" oh no! "I saw you trying to perv on my girlfriend while she was in the shower" I instantly chose the gym option and he extended his hand for us to shake on it but when I shook his hand he crushed it with his hand sending fiery pain up my arm he pulled me close and whispered in my ear "keep away from my girlfriend" I nodded vigorously and he let go but I knew I wouldn't keep away from her because she is the hottest girl I had ever seen.

Dylan-I watched as Sam drooped down from doing pull ups I inspected his fingers with a gleeful smile to see that between his fingernails was blood and that blood was sluggishly dripping from between them, he slowly got up as if in agony, well you would be if you had spent the last six hours doing materiel arts, judo, karate, kung Fu, wrestling, burpey's, press ups on a patch of gravel, pull up's and gymnastics'. "Ok, same time tomorrow"

"what!, you only mentioned one day" he smouldered

"whoops," I said in mock sadness "that's soooo… sad… I must have said the wrong thing on 'accident', oh well we'll do this every day till I think your good enough" I said sweetly swivelled 180 degrees and walked out the door and went to my room upstairs to find Kelly waiting for me, she came close and kissed me on the lips "good night sweetheart" she left the room chucking up in the air the pistol she just stole, it came down and she caught and slipped it into her pocket "goodnight Dylan"

"goodnight Kelly" she closed the door with the kick of her foot and my room was plunged into darkness. How long can we keep this up I wondered, how long can we really survive, those were my last thoughts as the black waves of sleep claimed me.

Sam-I was in Hawaii on a golden beach, "ahh… what a beautiful day" a whole bunch of hot chicks were around me with chocolate sundaes and cans of chilled beer, "this is the life" I sighed, then I started hearing a drum solo I covered my ears "man that person sucks at drums" I commented to one of the girls around, my ears felt numb. Then my eyes flashed open, I was looking at Dylan smacking a pair of drums as hard as he can "wakey wakey eyes and bakey" he shouted other the drumming, he stopped playing when he noticed I was awake "good morning" he said cheerfully "you better get your fat arse down stairs and eat your breakfast before I chuck you down the stairs." I knew he was telling the truth so I was changed and down the stairs in a flash I gulped down breakfast and sprinted to the gym to find Dylan waiting for me with three black belts over what looked like a karate suite "I'm a fifth dan black belt in Judo, karate and mixed martial arts." he explained quickly, I also saw Kelly in the corner in the same costume, he followed my gaze, "she's black belt in karate and a third dan in mixed martial arts. She would have got her belt in Judo if it wasn't for the apocalypse" he paused dramatically, "fight me" he ordered with silent authority. I was panting hard as I got up after being beaten five times in Dylan's gruelling training session, so far Kelly had stayed in the corner but now advanced toward the boys "since you can't seem to beat me" said Dylan "maybe you'll fight better If your fighting under the humiliation of being beaten by a girl" he stepped out of the centre and clapped "begin" he announced

"I wouldn't want to hurt you sunshine" she said smiling sweetly "oh it's on" I remarked

"your funeral." she sneered she stretched her neck and it made the clicking sound in movies before a fight, I stepped forward and swung a punch she dodged nimbly and swiped her leg out and tripped me making me face plant, "get up" she snarled "I've fought girls better than you" I got up seething with rage and swung two punches and a kick witch she all dodged then she sent a powerful roundhouse kick slamming into my face. I woke up lying on a bed with a torch flashing in front of my face "good morning sunshine" I saw the fuzzy outline of Dylan as he gently slapped my cheek "what happened" I asked sleepily "she knocked you out cold, stone cold" I sat up and groaned "my heads throbbing"

"no shit, I would be in around the same state as you after that killer round house kick," his phone buzzed and a ring phone started saying 'you have a text, you have a text" in a punk rock style voice with drums in the back ground, he opened the text and I looked at what it said

_Hi there, meet u in the drum_

_Room at 1:30pm_

_From Kelly :D xxx_

"oh, what type of dirty kissing are you two getting up to in there" I asked, he huffed to himself

"I'm just teaching her to play the drums"

"I don't think you'd be a good teacher this morning you sounded like a dying cat"

"that was just to wake you" he typed a message on his phone

_K I'll bring the kit _

"oh let me guess Dylan, sexy abbs all on display"

"you are so sick minded" he said, pushed me onto the bed and kicked me in the balls.

Day two; sneak

Kelly-As I passed Sam's room on my way to the drum room I saw him on google typing in 'top ten ways to make a girl like you' and I saw another tab with hot movie stars written on it on a google images page typical boys I thought to myself some of them just like body I shook my head I knew Sam liked me but he seemed just to like my beauty I thought ruefully. Is Dylan like that I wondered, no! he liked me in different ways, I had reached the drum room and stepped inside to find Dylan playing some war game 'Sid merie's near civilisation' was the game, he had showed me it a few times and you basically built your empire to be the strongest it can be then take over the other empires. He closed the lid of his hp computer as he noticed me in the doorway he smiled warmly at me, "ready"

"ready", I spent the rest of the afternoon with him learning the drums.

Sam-a little while after Kelly passed my door I opened the air vent grid and crawled through the air com system heading in the rough direction of the drum room, I finally found it after three minutes of fruitless searching. I looked through the grate to see that Dylan was telling the truth and just teaching her the drums. After another thirty minutes Kelly said "tonight in the stage room we can do a jam"

"sure thing" Dylan replied and pecked her cheek before she got up and left, I thought in a way it was bad that she left because he had a perfect view of her body but as soon as she left Dylan said "get out of the ventilation system" which surprised he so I went cannoning into the top of the vent, after a while I slunk out and landed ungraciously on the ground as I got up Dylan turned punched my face, kicked my stomach then smashed me into the wall. I crumpled onto the ground with blood streaming from my nose and one of my teeth had fallen out, he yanked me up by my shirt and spat in my face "keep away from my girlfriend or you'll have to get used to getting some of that every day" as soon as he let go of me I slumped down onto the floor. Awhile after he left I got up and searched for Kelly so she could tend to my injuries because I knew she did first aid.

Kelly-Sam stumbled into my room with a streaming nose and a recently broken tooth, blood was all over his face. "you look like you used your head to hammer five tonne steel poles into the ground, what happened"

"your boyfriend happened" he replied as he sat down on a stool, as I set to work I said "what did you do to piss him of this time" to know one in particular. After I tended to Sam's wounds I went in search for Dylan, I was one of few people who knew where he went when he was angry, the gym. I approached Dylan as he bet up a boxing bag, "what did he do" I knew he would have known I was coming, he didn't reply, I stepped forward and gently kissed his cheek, he turned to me and said "he was going through the ventilation shaft and watching us and he's also been trying to perv on you while you're in the shower," he went back to beating the crap out of the punching bag and I left.

Charles-I strolled through the abandoned streets of Glasgow, I had repaired myself after the boy with the deathstick attacked me. As I walked along the streets with a few of my minions behind me I heard a scream, I hadn't eaten in a while my belly told me by growling loudly, "food, not make one of us, eat food" I moaned to my minions as we advanced a seven year old girl burst through the door right in front of me, I grabbed her arm and took a hungry bite out of it savouring the warm flavours signing on me tongue, my minions started taking hungry bites and soon she was just a pile of bones. After my snack and a despicably peaceful walk I came across a giant mansion, I smelt the air, I chuckled softy to myself as I picked up the smell of Dylan and Sam "in there, our enemy's Sam an Dylan" my minions smiled evilly and we advanced to see the door was locked as one of my minions scooted backwards and went as fast as he could to ram the door but his head exploded.

Kelly-I sniped the first one out and was surprised by the massive kick of my black mamba sniper, I had had this gun for ages but I hadn't used it and I already loved it's power and accuracy. I continued to take out zombies but there were way to many of them and they eventually broke the door, I got up and got off the roof and started running down the stairs with my two skorpion ss6 pistols in hand. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I found it was already chaos, Dylan was holding off the main part of them with a Gatling gun we keep in the basement and Sam was shooting his rifle from a vantage point on the table, I saw Dylan was running out of ammo already so I rushed to his aid guns blazing. As soon as I ran out of ammo I pulled my Hazim blade out of it's sheath and started leaping around blade swinging expertly butchering anything in my path.

Day 3; immortal

Sam- I watched as Kelly and Dylan mowed down zombies, almost expertly wielding their weapons, it only made them seem more dangerous. I helped them with my rifle and soon all the zombies were dead or stumbling around headless, all except Charles how ran away without any arms and missing a chunk from one of his thighs I kept shooting at him but he kept going forwards till he was less than a speck in the distance, the ground was covered in dead bodies and I felt nausea rising inside me. The rest of the day was relatively normal apart from the fact of the apocalypse, people dying, having guns and other random shit, yeah, it was pretty normal.

Elijah


End file.
